THE JOURNEY OF KEN
by sweattease
Summary: Luhan tidak ingin menjadi manusia ketika rohnya telah kembali ke dunianya, jantungnya sangat menggebu membuatnya tak kuat menahan tangis. Di dalam bola kristal seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan kulit putih membalut seluruh permukaan tubuhnya menangisi sebuah boneka yang berwujud pria yang tatkala adalah wujud tubuh luhan ketika menjadi sesosok boneka.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

SEHUN & LUHAN (MAIN)

Other exo member

_"Hanya sebuah harapan suci yang berasal dari lubuk hati yang dapat menghidupkan ku, aku benar benar sangat senang dapat hidup bersama mu walaupun tidak seperti halnya manusia normal aku selalu berharap agar dapat merasakan sakitnya tusukan jarum kecil di ujung jari telunjukku"_

Oh Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak banyak menunjukan ekspresi di depan orang lain selain keluarganya ketika senang bahkan pun sedih ekspresi nya selalu datar seperti tidak pernah ada hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya tapi walaupun begitu ia adalah seorang anak yang memiliki kepekaan yang hebat terhadap perasaan seseorang dengan wajah munggil dan bibir tipis berwarna pinknya juga mata yang tajam sangat mendukung anggapan seseorang bahwa dia adalah seseorang dengan kepribadian yang super cuek dan kuat. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan ia hanya di besarkan oleh sang ayah namun sudah beberapa tahun ini ayahnya merintis bisnis boneka barbie yang semakin tahun semakin maju dan juga penjualanannya sudah sampai ke luar negeri. Ayahnya sering sekali mondar-mandir ke luar negeri karena pekerjaannya itu dan harus meninggalkan sehun di Korea namun ayahnya tidak setega itu meninggal sehun sendirian dengan umur nya yang masih 8 tahun ayahnya menitipkan sehun kepada sang kakek yang masih cukup kuat untuk di tunggangi sehun berkeliling ruangan keluarga selama beberapa menit. Ayah sehun adalah orang yang sangat pekerja keras dan membuatnya selalu sibuk sehingga hanya dapat menengok anaknya beberapakali bahkan hanya 1 kali dalam setahun. Kehidupan sehun bisa dikatakan segalanya terpenuhi, namun tidak untuk kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Sehun bukan lah orang yang pandai bergaul apalagi semenjak ayahnya merintis bisnis di luar negeri sehun terpaksa harus pindah rumah dan tinggal di rumah kakeknya yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya yang lama dan tempat tinggal barunya ini terasa sangat sepi karena lumayan jauh dari kota apalagi ketika malam tiba yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik yang terus berderik sepanjang malam dandi sepanjang jalan hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan yang terpasang di setiap rumah tidak banyak yang masih menyala terang kebanyakan sudah redupbahkan telah mati sehingga membuat penglihatan tidak dapat terfokus dengan baik walaupun begitu itu adalah perumahan yang besar dan terdapat banyak rumah dengan arsitektur yang unik, mewah, indah, bahkan sampai yang berbau mistis tersusun dari kota hingga jauh dari kota. Namun, di blok perumahan yang sehun tempati sekarang kebanyakan dari mereka telah mengosongkan rumah mereka karena memiliki apartement di dekat kota yang lebih mudah di jangkau setelah pulang bekerja, sesekali mereka datang ke rumah hanya untuk refreshing akibat jenuh dengan pekerjaannya.

Ayah sehun adalah seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang bijaksana dan sangat tanggung jawab juga ia seseorang dengan hati yang lembut. Orang pun dapat mengetahui kepribadiannya walaupun hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya saja yang putih halus tanpa ada jerawat di sekitar wajah tampannya dan terlihat semakin lembut ketika ia tersenyum. Tubuhnya tidak terlihat begitu tinggi namun ia berjalan dengan tegap dan gagah layaknya seorang jendral.

Suatu saat sehun pernah menelfon ayahnya ia merasakan rindu yang sangat menggebu hatinya sehingga membuatnya ingin terus menangis tak kuasa menahan pukulan di hatinya yang semakin meminta ayahnya untuk segera pulang menemuinya di Korea namun ayah menidak bisakan keinginan sehun dengan cepat namun kata katanyabegitu lembut sehingga membuat sehun mejadi cukup tenangnamun beberapa saat sehun terdiam dan mencoba menahan tangis yang membendung.

"aku benar benar sangat rindu sekali dengan appa bisakah kita bertemu sebentar saja untuk beberapa detik aku sangat rindu dekapan hangat appa!"

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mematikan teleponnya lalu menghentakan teleponnya dengan keras ke meja. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya kata-kata itu terucap murni dari dalam hati sehun yang paling dalam. Suara isak tangis sehun semakin menjadi saat semakin banyak hal-hal yang terlintas di benak masa lalu nya bersama sang ayah yang selalu mendekapnya penuh dengan kasih sayang yang selalu membuat sehun merasa nyaman dan selalu hangat ketika memeluknya, hampir setiap waktu mereka jalankan hanya berdua sang ayah selalu mengajaknya bermain seharian penuh hingga sampai malam tiba lah yang menghentikan kesenangan mereka berdua, sang ayah tidak pernah meninggalkan sehun sendirian ia selalu bersamanya bahkan tidur pun bersama satu ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya berkapasitas untuk satu orang dewasa yang berbadan cukup besar namun karena tubuh sang ayah yang tidak berotot dan terbilang kecil juga dengan tubuh kurus sehun yang ringkes sehingga kasur itu cukup untuknya dan sang ayah. Ketika sehun ingin tidur ia selalu meminta ayahnya untuk mengusap punggung telapak tangannya hingga ia dapat tertidur dengan lelap. Sehun selalu takut ketika hujan turun dengan lebat pada malam hari dan suara gemuruh petir terdengar hingga membuat pintu dan jendela kamar bergetar yang membuat suasana malam semakin dingin dan kesunyian malam melenyap karena iringan suara derasnya air hujan yang menjatuhi atap ruangan kamar mereka yang hanya berukuran 4,5x8 meter itu, karena adanya sentuhan hangat sang ayah sehun tidak pernah takut dengan itu semua.

Semua itu tidak akan terulang kembali hanya menyisakan kenangan. Semenjak usaha ayahnya semakin berkembang pesat perlahan kasih sayang dan waktu bermain sehun dengan sang ayah semakin berkurang dan kini telah lenyap sepenuhnya bahkan untuk berhubungan lewat telepon saja seminggu hanya bisa satu kali dan itu hanya untuk mengungkap seberapa rindu sehun dengan ayahnya, tapi dari dulu sehun sudah paham kalau ayahnya itu seorang bussiness man maka ia selalu memaklumi pekerjaannya itu.

Sehun terus memandangi telepon rumah yang tergeletak di meja berharap ayahnya akan menelfonnya kembali dan merubah pikirannya.

Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan semua pahitnya kenyataan, namun dengan itu ia selalu belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa ia selalu mencoba terlihat tegar di depan sang kakek dan teman sebayanya di sekolah. Keseharian sehun di sekolah ketika jam kosong hanyalah duduk di tempat duduknya yang letaknya paling pojok dengan jendela yang selalu terbuka sembari membaca sejumlah buku cerita yang terus di belikan sang kakek ketika sehun telah membaca semuanya sampai habis ia selalu mendapatkan buku cerita baru dengan cerita yang berbeda-beda, tapi sehun tidak pernah mau membaca buku cerita selain yang bertema tentang keluarga. Sehun sangat berkeinginan keluarganya akan seperti di dalam semua buku cerita yang pernah ia baca yang selalu berakhiran dengan happy ending. Suatu saat sang kakek lupa untuk membelikan buku cerita baru kepada sehun karena sang kakek sedang tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan tabung oksigen yang besar di samping ranjangnya, setiap pulang sekolah sehun selalu berkesempatan untuk menjenguk kakeknya bahkan ketika hari libur ia suka menginap di ruangan sang kakek.

Sehun berjalan mewati lorong yang tidak begitu panjang hanya sekitar 10 meter dengan penerangan dari sinar matahari yang mencoba merambat masuk kedalam lorong tersebut sehun terus menelusurinya sebelum lorong itu habis dan sengatan matahari mengenai kulit putihnya, sehun melihat papan kecil bertuliskan "LIBRARY" dari sudut pandang kanan nya ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi buku-buku yang tersusun rapih di setiap rak ia menghampiri setiap rak buku yang adaa di dalam ruang itu matanya terus mencari papan yang bertuliskan "BUKU CERITA". Jaraknya sekitar 2 meter dari rak buku yang di cari ia dapat melihat buku yang tidak tersusun dalam barisan buku sekitarnya melainkan letaknya menghadap keluar sehingga cover nya dapat terlihat. Buku tersebut bercoverkan keluarga kerajaan dengan sepasangan pangeran dan ratu yang terlihat sangat bahagia tersenyum mendekap anak-anak mereka yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan, sehun mencoba menggapai buku itu dengan terjinjit-jinjit hingga sampai ia dapat meraih buku itu dan membawanya ke meja yang lebar di sudut ruangan dan terdapat beberapa bangku kosong yang tersusun rapat dengan meja. Ia duduk di pinggiran jendela agar dapat membaca dengan jelas hanya dengan penerangan sinar matahari yang menembus masuk lewat kaca jendela ia membuka lembaran buku yang kesat secara perlahan sambil melihat gambar gambarnya di setiap halaman, halaman demi halaman ia baca dengan teliti dan serius sampai bel masuk kelas berbunyi ia tidak menyadarinya ia terus membacanya tanpa melihat jam dinding besar yang terpasang di dinding tengah ruangan itu.

"Hei"

Suara pelan namun tegas itu terdengar jelas di telinga mungil sehun.

Mata sehun mencoba melirik perlahan ke arah suara itu berasal terlihat sepatu dengan ukuran yang besar tampak mengkilap dan memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan celana hitamnya yang melekat di sepasang kaki panjangnya membuat sehun semakin penasaran siapa orang itu? Ia ingin melenyapkan rasa penasarannya dan terus melirikan tatapannya kepada orang itu perlahan badannya mulai terlihat jelas perawakannya tegap dengan kemeja putih melekat di tubuhnya yang telah di setrika rapih tanpa ada lipatan sedikit pun dihiasi dengan dasi panjang berwarna hitam yang terpasang rapih di kerah kemejanya dan terdapat nametag bertuliskan "CHANYEOL PARK" dengan huruf kapital dan tebal, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat tinggi sehingga membuat wajah sehun terangkat ketika melirik wajahnya. Rambut tertata dengan rapih dengan gaya belah pinggir dan berwarna hitam pekatia juga mengenakan kacamata dengan frame berwarna coklatpria itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri sehun.

"Tidak kah kamu mendengar suara bel?" ujar pria itu dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras namun jelas

Sehun menutup buku ceritanya dengan cepat dan menyelipkannya di antara legan dan pinggangnya lalu berjalan cepat keluar rungan itu.

Setiap malam menjelang ulang tahunnya, ia tidak pernah dapat tertidur lelap ia selalu menunggu pesan atau panggilan dari ayahnya yang ia yakini akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanyaia sangat ingin mendengar suara sang ayah menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuk nya, terakhir ia mendengar sang ayah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya ketika sehun masih berumur 7 tahun. Kenyataannya sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam KST sang ayah tidak juga menghubungi sehun hingga pagi tiba ia tetap terjaga kedua matanya sudah terlihat bengkak karena semalaman menangis.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak pernah sempat melihat tanggalan atau mungkin handphone nya baru dan tidak sempat menandakan ulang tahun ku di kalendernya"

Sehun bangkit dari kasur empuknya berjalan perlahan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya ia menghirup kuat udara segar pagi sembari menutup matanya.

"Tok tok tok"

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar terdengar jelas sehun langsung membalikan badannya spontan terkejut ketika ia akan melangkahkan kaki kanannya

"klek.. "

Pintu terbuka perlahan di balik pintu kamarnya terlihat sosok pria yang berperawakan tidak asing namun mencoba menutupi dirinya dengan boneka barbie yang sangat besar, wajah orang tersebut tidak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh kepala boneka barbie yang besar itu. Perlahan orang itu mendekati sehun sekitar 5 langkah dari posisi sehun ia menjajarkan boneka barbie itu di samping kanannya dan memegang pundak barbie itu.

Kakeknya selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya ia selalu tersenyum dengan lembut ketika mengucapkan itu, sang kakek memeluk sehun.

Wajah sehun terlihat tidak begitu senang, ia memanyunkan bibir tipis kecil nya. Sang kakek tidak terlalu memperdulikan perasaan sehun ketika ia mendapatkan kado itu ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar dan meninggalnya bersama boneka barbie itu.

Ketika sang kakek sudah tidak terlihat lagi di ambang pintu, sehun mendekati boneka barbie itu yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur sehun lalu ia memegang boneka itu sambil melihatnya dengan rinci terlihat kulit nya sudah ada noda noda hitam yang sulit di hilangkan dan juga rambutnya tidak begitu rapih, namun gaunnya masih terlihat bagus juga sepatu kacanya yang kecil dan mengkilap.

Ia melihat secarik kertas kecil yang terlipat menjadi dua dan berwarna putih menempel di balik telapak tangan si barbie itu, sehun mengambilnya dengan hati hati khawatir kertasnya akan sobek karena di rekatkan oleh solatip bening. Kertas tersebut berisi penuh dengan tinta pulpen berwarna hitam dengan tulisan tangan yang tersusun rapih di setiap barisnya.

Air mata sehun jatuh satu demi satu tepat di atas surat itu sehingga membuat tinta pulpennya luntur beberapa kata, ia yakin benar bahwa yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah dari ayahnya langsung sehun terisak sambil memejamkan mata agar airmatanya tidak terus mengalir.

Setiap tahun ia mendapatkan kado dari ayahnya yang berukuran sangat besar dan masih baru. Tapi tetap saja sehun tidak terlihat senang rupanya ia sudah tahu kalau yang memberikan kado itu adalah kakeknya tapi mengaku kalau yang membelikannya adalah ayahnya. Namun, tidak untuk tahun ini ia mendapat surat kecil dengan tulisan yang rapih juga kado yang besar juga namun terlihat kotor dan dekil seperti sudah lama namun baju dan sepatunya kelihatannya sudah ganti dengan yang baru. Ia semakin yakin kalau yang mengirimkan kado dan suratnya benar-benar ayahnya, karena beberapa hari lalu ia melihat mobil pos berada di luar pagar rumahnya tapi sehun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kenapa ayah memberikan boneka yang berukuran sama dengan ku?! Apa pantasnya untuk ku main kan?!"

Keesokannya tanpa malu keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang bengkak akibat menangis semalaman sehun meminta sang kakek untuk menceritakan kenapa ayahnya memberikan boneka barbie ini kepada sehun?

Sehun memang terlihat lemah ketika dihadapan kakeknya karena hanya dia seorang lah yang dapat mendengarkan seluruh curahan hatinya juga sebagai pengganti ayah sementaranya.

Setelah ia mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengurus dan merawat boneka barbie tersebut.

Hampir setiap hari sehun bermain dengan barbie tersebut yang ia beri nama "Umma" sehun kadang selalu iri kepada teman-temannya yang memiliki ibu dan ayah yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Sehun menganggap barbie itu sebagai ibunya jika malam ia menggeletakannya barbie itu di samping tubuhnya bahkan terkadang ia mengusap punggung telapak tangan sang barbie hingga sehun tertidur lelap.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

SEHUN & LUHAN (MAIN)

Other exo member

Setahun berlalu sehun bertambah umur lagi namun kali ini sehun tidak mengharapkan ayahnya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Terdengar suara berat bercampur serak di keheningan malam berteriak di balik pintu kamarnya memanggil nama "Sehun". Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama sehun pintu tak kunjung di buka hingga ia memberitahukan kalau yang menelpon adalah ayahnya.

Sehun berlari cepat menuju pintu kamarnya dan menubruk pintu cukup keras namun tidak membuat sehun kesakitan karena saking bahagianya mendapatkan kabar seperti itu. Ia memutar kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Sehun bergegas dan merebut telepon yang digenggam tangan keriput kakeknya.

"Hallo, appa? Ini appa?"

"Ne, sehuna~ anak appa yang sangat appa cintai selamat ulang tahun" suara ayahnya terdengar bahagia ketika mengucapkan kata ini.

"Ne, terima kasih appa! Aku juga sangat mencintai appa~" balas sehun dengan suara yang sangat riang sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Appa tidak kah kau tahu? Si barbie sangat kesepian ketika aku pergi kesekolah dan meninggalkannya sampai sore karena aku sekarang ikut team basket, aku berfikir untuk memberinya teman agar ia tidak kesepian bolehkah aku meminta appa membuatkan Ken untuk si barbie tapi aku hanya ingin appa yang membuatkannya. Aku tidak ingin appa membelinya di toko"

"benarkah? Wah anak appa sudah tumbuh tinggi dong! Baiklah appa akan mencoba membuatkan Ken untuk si barbie setelah sudah selesai appa akan mengirimkannya ke korea"

"Terima kasih banyak appa~"

Ujar sehun tersenyum dan mematikan langsung teleponnya lalu menghentak teleponnya di atas meja lampu tidurnya, ia terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya tak terasa air matanya menetes titikan air matanya membuat bekas di celananya.

Ia terus menangis hingga ia terduduk di lantai dan mendekatkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil meringkuh dan terus tertunduk sambil menangis.

Sang kakek yang sejak dari tadi hanya melihat tingkah sehun dari luar kamar hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kesedihan yang amat mendalam sehun. Sang kakek sampai di buat bingung oleh sehun karena suara isak tangisnya terdengar begitu keras dan membuat hati sang kakek pun ikut luluh dan merasakan kepedihan hati sehun, ia menghampiri sehun lalu memeluknya dan menuntunnya untuk naik ke kasur. Sehun memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan erat dan tidur memunggungi sang kakek sambil terus menangis.

Sang kakek meninggalkan sehun di kamarnya setelah melihat sehun telah berhenti menangis dan tertidur lelap.

Kini umur sehun telah menginjak 14 tahun, ia selalu menunggu kedatangan Luhan. luhan adalah nama boneka ken itu ayah sehun yang memberikan namanya.

Ia merasakan sengatan sinar matahari pagi mengenai wajahnya, alis dan dahinya mengerut ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kananya agar sinar matahari tidak menyengat kulit wajahnya. Sehun beranjak dari kasur yang di lapisi spray bergambarkan bola basket berwarna orange yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan spray.

Ia di buat kaget oleh sesosok yang sedang duduk di bangku pinggir jendela kamarnya. Matanya mengerut mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya beberapa kali ia mengucak kedua matanya dengan jari-jari telunjuknya.

Sehun langsung berlari mendekati sesosok itu dan mendekapnya dengan sangat kencang layaknya sedang mendekap hangat seseorang.

"WOAAAAH~~ KEN KAMU DATANG!" teriak sehun dengan sangat gembira

Sehun melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya terlihat kakeknya sedang berada di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat ke arahnya. Sehun mengambil si barbie yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya lalu membawanya mendekati si ken.

"Oh iya, kapan kakek meletakan boneka ini di kamar ku?" tanya sehun sambil melihat polos ke arah kakeknya

"Eemmm.. Saat malam ketika kamu sudah tertidur lelap. Tapi tidak biasanya kamu dapat tidur secepat itu ketika ulang tahun mu akan datang, sebelumnya kakek pikir akan memberikannya sehari setelah ulang tahun sehun" jelas sang kakek tersenyum lembut

"Entah lah kek aku pikir ayah tidak akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ku lebih awal dan juga seminggu ini aku sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak latihan basket jadi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ngantuk dan lelah ini" ujar sehun melihat kearah ken sambil merapihkan poni sang ken.

Malam ketika hari ulang tahun sehun akan berakhir ia membawa si barbie dan si ken ke atas loteng kamarnya, sehun berbaring di antara barbie dan ken yang hanya beralaskan tikar berwarna kuning yang muat untuk mereka bertiga. Sehun melihat ke atas langit memandang taburan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, sehun mulai bercerita kepada si barbie dan si ken, itu adalah hal rutin yang selalu ia lakukan jika ia merindukan sang ayahnya namun biasanya ia hanya bercerita kepada sang barbie kini telah datang sosok baru yang akan membuat tikar itu semakin sesak.

"Ayah ku adalah orang yang sangat pekerja keras. Dahulu setiap ulang tahun ku akan datang, ketika malam aku selalu menanti telepon rumah berdering di tengah malam dan suara pintu kamar ku terbuka berharap yang melakukan semua itu adalah ayah ku. Di tahun ini aku mencoba untuk menjadi lebih dewasa di hadapan kakek ku, aku mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal yang dulu biasa aku lakukan ketika ulang tahun ku datang. Sesungguhnya aku hanya berpura-pura tidur karena aku tahu mata kakek ku akan terus terjaga hingga aku benar-benar tertidur lelap baru lah ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aku hanya ingin kakek ku terlihat bahagia di umurnya yang sudah cukup tua ini aku ingin melihatnya banyak tersenyum saat-saat ini, aku sering menangis di hadapannya aku selalu mengungkapkan perasaan rindu ku pada ayahku kepadanya. Aku sering melihat dia berdiri di balik pintu kamar ku ketika aku sedang terbaring di tempat tidur, aku dapat mendengar suara tangisnya ketika ia sedang melihat ke arah ku ia terlalu iba kepada ku mungkin karena ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada ayah ku dahulu ketika ayah ku masih seumuran dengan ku."

Terlintas wajah sang kakek di benak nya.

"Oh iya Ken kau tahu? Aku memberi nama si barbie dengan sebutan Umma"

"Aku menyebutnya umma karena dulu ayah ku menganggap barbieadalah teman sebayanya jadi mungkin mereka menikah dan memiliki anak dan itu aku, dahulu ayah ku sama kesepiannya seperti diriku sekarang"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana sosok seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya tapi aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan hati sosok ibu dari buku-buku cerita yang pernah aku baca"

"Kapan aku bisa mendengar respon dari kalian? HEY?! Aku capek bicara panjang seperti ini!" lirih sehun

"YA YA YA ! Aku bodoh sekali aku seorang laki-laki namun di umur ku yang sudah cukup besar ini masih bermain dengan boneka"

Sehun melihat jam tangan hitamnya dengan bantuan led watch ia dapat melihat waktu di kegelapan "11:57p.m"

"Terima kasih tuhan kau telah memberi ku kehidupan seperti ini, aku tidak menyesalinya sedikit pun aku tahu kau melakukan ini agar aku dapat cepat menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa kini aku merasa aku telah tumbuh menjadi yang kau inginkan walaupun tidak sempurna"

Sehun menghela nafas

"Walaupun hanya benda mati tapi boneka ini cukup membuat ku hangat, jika bisa aku ingin merasakan detak jantung mereka berdetak seperti manusia layaknya aku ingin menyampaikan terima kasih karena mereka telah menemani ku di waktu- waktu kesendirian"

Alarm jam tangan sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 12:00 malam

Ia beranjak turun dari loteng atas kamarnya sambil mengemban si barbie dan ken di masing masing lengan tangan sehun.

* * *

Sehun melewati musuhnya dengan mudah sambil mendribble bola basketnya dengan lincah dan mengeshot bola nya masuk ke dalam ring lawan.

"PRITTTTTTT...!" suara peluit yang di tiup dengan panjang menandakan pertandingan telah berakhir dan teriakan sorak-sorai penonton yang membuat suasana stadium semakin bising.

Dengan tubuh yang berdiri lemah dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah matanya mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah papan skor. Seseorang mengusap kepalanya dengan keras dan banyak sekali tangan yang menepuk pundak sehun dengan cukup keras lalu mengangkat tubuh lemah sehun tinggi- tinggi dan melontarkannya ke atas beberapa kali dengan bersama-sama.

Ia menapakan kakinya di lapangan pertandingan basket itu dan mencoba melihat lagi ke arah papan skor "52-53" wajah sehun tampak berseri dan membendung air mata yang jika ia berkedip sekali dapat menetes. Ia terus menunduk dan mencoba menahan tangis kebahagiaannya, teman-temannya terus menepuk-nepuk punggung kurus sehun yang sedikit berotot di lengan.

Jongin terus mengejek dan menertawai sehun ketika melihat sehun menangis diam-diam dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah ,sontak yang lain pun ikut tertawa keras mereka pun membendung air mata bahagia juga namun tidak sebahagia sehun yang mencetak angka terakhir untuk menyelamatkan dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Mereka melontarkan sehun sekali lagi keatas, sehun tersenyum bahagia sambil mengangkat piala berukuran sedang yang berbentuk bola basket berwarna emas keatas dan bertiak bahagia.

Mobil sedan berwarna merah tepat berhenti di depan kediaman sehun.

Sebelum turun dari mobil sehun mengajak jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan makan malam bersamanya dan kakek tapi jongin menolaknya karena keluarganya sudah menantinya di rumah dengan hidangan makan malam yang mewah atas kemenangannya.

Sehun bergegas berlari memasuki rumah ketika ia membuka pintu rumah, tampak sangat gelap dan sepi tidak ada sedikit pun suara padahal terakhir sang kakek berjanji akan menunggu sehun di rumah sampai ia pulang dari pertandingan basket itu.

"PRITTTT~PRITTT~"

Suara nyaring peluit tiba-tiba merambat masuk ke dalam telinga sehun dan lampu menyala. Sehun mengerutkan matanya karena sinar lampu begitu terang, ia terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar karena teman team basket nya berada di dalam ruangan yang sama berkumpul dan ruangan itu terlihat semakin ramai dengan hiasan balon dan confetti dimana-mana bahkan sehun juga di hiasi dengan confetti oleh jongin.

Terlihat banner yang cukup besar terpampang di bagian paling atas pada dinding tepat di hadapannya bertulisakan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN"

Sehun lupa kalau hari itu juga adalah hari ulang tahunnya ia benar- benar sangat bahagia, ia lupa hari ulang tahunnya karena saking antusiasnya bekerja keras untuk memenangkan pertandingan yang hanya di adakan dua tahun sekali di korea karena itu pertandingan bola basket "Junior High School" antar kota di Korea.

Ia menangis sampai terisak tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, teman-temannya pun terkekeh melihat sehun menangis sampai terisak, mereka tidak pernah melihat sehun menangis seperti itu. Namun, teman team basket nya terus meledeki sehun agar ia tertawa dan berhenti menangis.

Sehun berdoa dan meniup lilin angka 15 tahunnya. Mereka semua merayakan hari kebahagian sehun dan juga team nya yang memenangkan pertandingan bola basket.

* * *

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar pinggangnya terasa enteng perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan pandangan yang masih buram ia melihat sosok dengan wajah yang munggil hidung mancung, mata yang terpejam lembut dan cantik, juga bibir yang kecil berwarna pink dengan rambut berponi depan berwarna coklat kehitaman.

Sehun mengucak-ngucak matanya agar dapat melihat dengan baik ia sadar dan terkejut lalu terguling jatuh dari kasurnya, mata sehun membelalak lebar dengan tubuh yang memaku.

Ia mencoba mengintip keadaan di atas kasur ia hanya menunjukan setengah wajahnya yang bersampulkan selimut hangatnya. Tiba-tiba mata sosok itu terbuka lebar lalu berkedip-kedip beberapa kali dan tiba-tiba mendekati wajah sehun dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"HAIIII~" suaranya terdengar sangat lembut seperti suara laki-laki yang belum dewasa.

Sehun langsung berlari cepat ke pintu kamarnya namun terkunci ia terus mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah tua itu dengan tergesah- gesah ketika terbuka sehun langsung mencabut kuncinya dan keluar dari kamar lalu mengunci nya dari luar.

Sehun terduduk lemas bersender di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mengenakan celana pendek longgar selutut dan kaos putih tanpa lengan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuruni anak tangga perlahan dengan ekspresi wajah datar pucat pasi sesekali kakinya salah melangkah sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di anak tangga.

Sang kakek mengajak sehun untuk sarapan pagi, ia telah siap duduk bersilang di salah satu sisi meja makan sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Sehun terus menuruni anak tangga dengan pandangan kosong, sang kakek menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya ia mencoba bangkit lalu menghampiri sehun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu sisi meja makan, pandangan bingung nya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sehun.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya memakai handuk kering berwarna putih dang menggantungkannya di sekitar lehernya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santai dan wajahnya terlihat seperti biasanya.

Sehun mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya tapi tidak bisa sehun bingung kenapa tidak bisa terbuka? Ia melihat suatu benda kecil yang tergeletak di lantai depan pintu kamarnya terlihat tidak begitu asing, bentuknya panjang dengan pangkal yang berbentuk lingkaran dan ujungnya bergerigi ia menundukan badannya dan tangan kanannya memungut benda itu lalu ia memasukan benda itu ke dalam lubang di pintu kamarnya ia memutarnya 180 derajat ke arah kiri dan tangan kirinya berusaha menarik gagang pintu ke arah bawah lalu mendorong pintunya perlahan.

"Klek~"

Suara anak kunci terhempas keluar dari lubangnya.

Sehun membuka pintu hanya selebar tubuh kurusnya lalu ia mencabut kunci kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menutup pintunya dengan rapat dan memasukan kuncinya lagi ke dalam lubang pintu dari dalam kamarnya dan memutar kuncinya sebanyak 180 derajat ke arah kanan. Ia mengambil celana basket yang berwarna hitam dengan garis tebal berwarna merah di pinggiran setiap sisi celananya yang tergelantung di balik pintu kamarnya lalu ia mendouble celana pendek putih seatas lututnya.

Sehun berbalik badan lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar dengan 2 pintu yang berwarna hitam pekat namun salah satu pintu lemarinya terlapisi dengan poster "Michael Jordan" yang sangat besar dan hampir menutupi seluruh sisi kanan pintu lemarinya. Keempat jari kanannya dikaitkan masuk ke gagang pintu lemari yang terlapisi poster Michael Jordan. Sehun tampak bingung mencari baju yang akan ia kenakan keadaan di dalam lemari benar-benar tidak karuan baju-baju tidak terlipat dan tersusun dengan rapih yang membuat baju-bajunya menjadi lecak. Matanya menerawang dari susunan kotak 1 sampai 3 kotak terakhir ia menarik keluar salah satu kaos berwarna putih polos di kotak pertama lalu membeberkannya dengan kedua tangannya dan melemparkan kaos tersebut ke dalam susunan kotak lemari kedua. Ia mengambil kaos berwarna putih polos, kedua tangannya memasuki lubang lengan baju dan tangannya terangkat keatas kepalanya mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kepala baju nya dan bagian badan baju teruntai ke bawah dengan mudah menyangkut di badan sehun, kini punggung putih nya telah di tutupi dengan kaos putih yang menyangkut kelonggar di tubuh sehun.

Sehun tidak terbiasa bercermin di depan kaca besar yang menyangkut tepat di dinding sebelah kiri dekat lemari bajunya. Matanya tidak sengaja menoleh kearah cermin ketika ia sedang merapihkan rambut hitamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata lesuh sehun membelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dengan badan kurus memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi merah yang terpita rapih di kerahnya berdiri bersandar di dekat jendela dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, sosok itu terus memperhatikan sehun dari cermin. Sosok itu melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah cermin yang tentunya lambaian itu untuk sehun sambil tersenyum meringgis yang membuat mata sosok itu tertarik turun mendekati mulutnya.

Seketika sehun membalikan badannya menghadap sosok itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu kepalanya menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sosok itu di kaca lalu kepalanya menengok kembali melihat sosok itu di hadapannya. Sosok itu terus berjalan mendekati sehun dengan langkah lurus suara detuk sepatunya terhentakan di atas lantai kayu coklat kekuningan. Mata sehun terus memperhatikan sosok itu matanya semakin melebar ketika sosok itu setiap kali melangkahan kaki panjangnya yang terlapisi celana hitam pekat, sehun ikut melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang setiap kali sosok itu melangkah mendekatinya. Perasaan sehun kini tidak karuan, keringatnya terus mengalir dari dahi dan menetes ke kaos putih nya.

Hingga tubuhnya tertubruk dengan kaca badannya semakin terasa lemas,kedua kakinya terlipat lemas hingga membuatnya terduduk matanya tak henti melihat ke arah sosok itu.

Sosok itu mencoba mejelaskan siapa dirinya? Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik ia terlalu panik. Sehun hanya mendengar sosok itu mengucapkan nama "LUHAN"

Sehun teringat ketika malam tadi ia bercerita tentang kemenangan team basket nya kepada luhan sambil berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama.

Sehun gagal berteriak karena luhan menutupi mulut sehun dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang munggil dan terasa dingin dan tidak terasa seperti kulit manusia biasanya. Mata luhan terlihat seperti bola pingpong saat itu terlihat kepanikan di raut wajah mungilnya.

Luhan melepas dekapan tangannya dari mulut sehun mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sehun mulai dapat mengatur nafasnya dengan baik dan wajah luhan kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih sangat polos ketika kepanikannya hilang.

Luhan duduk bersandar di dinding tepat di samping tubuh sehun yang dari tadi masih terasa lemas ketakutan.

Sehun mencoba merileks kan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar dan berkeringat dingin, ia mencoba bangkit dengan kaki kurusnya menopang tubuhnya sekuat tenaga kemudian ia berjalan dengan tegap lalu mengambil tas selempang berwarna coklat yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah sehun kemana pun ia pergi, sehun menyadari itu namun ia terus meneruskan langkahnya sesekali ia berhenti untuk memastikan apakah luhan telah pergi menjauh darinya atau tidak? Bahkan luhan terus mengikuti langkah sehun hingga pintu gerbang sekolahnya sehun memasuki halaman sekolah yang hanya terbuka selebar dua kali badan sehun. Luhan berhenti sejenak menatap sehun masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah lalu ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Langkah sehun terhenti di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan memperingatkan agar luhan berhenti untuk mengikutinya dengan ketus. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dengan ekspresi marah.

Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat dan meminta maaf ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya adalah sunbaenya. Sehun teringis malu tangannya sibuk menggarukan kepala sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan seorang kakak senior pria yang bertubuh sangat jangkung namun terlihat profesional seperti seorang model dengan rambut yang sedikit di jambul dan berwarna coklat pirang, hidung mancung, bibirnya kecil dan ketika tertawa gusinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas terdapat tato bergambar scorpio di lengan kirinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manly.

Sehun bermain bola basket dengan sangat lincah ia memasukan bola beberapa kali ke dalam ring lawannya yang tidak lain adalah senior nya, ketika battle antar senior dan junior itu selesai dan di menangkan oleh team junior. Salah satu senior itu memesan 3 loyang pizza secara delivery sebagai hukuman yang kalah.

Sehun melahap satu potong pizza dengan lahap ia mencoba meraih loyang pizza yang terletak cukup jauh dari tepat duduknya sehingga membuatnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ketika ia berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya ia melihat seseorang mengenakan jas hitam yang sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi penonton di sayap kiri. Sehun hanya melirikan matanya untuk mengetahui orang itu siapa? Lalu ia kembali duduk tanpa menghirauka orang itu lebih lanjut.

* * *

STILL IN PROGRESS~

Maaf kalau bahasanya kurang jelas tapi tolong setelah membaca nya jangan lupa comment ya! :)))))


	3. Chapter 3

Title :THE JOURNEY OF KEN

Cast :

SEHUN & LUHAN (MAIN)

Other exo member

Chapt. 3

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, ia menutupi seluruh jendela dan pintu hingga tidak ada celah sedikit pun yang dapat di masuki orang ke dalam rumahnya seperti biasanya sehun selalu mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat jika ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Sebelumnya sehun telah di beri tahu oleh sang kakek bahwa ia akan pergi ke pulau jeju untuk menjalani terapi jantunganya di temani sang adik. Sehun sempat meminta untuk ikut bersama sang kakek untuk menjaga dan merawatnya selama disana namun sang kakek tidak mengizinkannya karena sehun harus tetap berangkat ke sekolah ia tidak mau menganggu waktu belajar sang cucu juga ia tidak ingin menyusahkan sang cucu semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Hari mulai gelap suasana juga menjadi sangat sunyi di dalam rumah yang besar dan hanya terdapat satu orang di dalamnya. Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga lalu masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah rumahnya yang di penuhi dengan buku-buku ia mencari susunan buku-buku cerita lamanya yang telah di simpan rapih oleh sang kakek tepat di depan tangga agar mudah untuk sehun mengambilnya ketika ia masih kecil. Ia menarik sebuah buku dari susunan jejeran buku tanpa melihat judul buku terlebih dahulu karena warna buku tersebut terlihat yang paling mencolok di antara buku-buku yang lain.

Entah ada angin atau apa yang membawa tubuhnya memasuki ruangan yang di penuhi buku-buku tersebut, sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketika sehun melihat cover buku tersebut terdapat keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari orang tua dan dua anak satu laki-laki dan yang satu lagi perempuan, pandangan sehun tidak terlepas dari sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum lembut sambil di peluk dari belakang oleh sang ibu, otak nya terus bekerja ia terus melihat ke arah sosok anak laki- laki itu ia berfikir kalau ia pernah melihatnya entah dimana? Beberapa saat ia teringat dahulu ketika bermumur 9 tahun ia juga pernah membacanya. Sehun membaca buku cerita tersebut hingga halaman terakhir, ternyata ceritanya tidak berakhir sampai di situ saja. Sehun menutup buku itu dan meletakannya di luar susunan buku-buku ceritanya begitu saja.

Sehun berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, suara hujan tiba-tiba terdengar menguyur dengan deras halaman rumahnya suara tetesan hujan yang keras membuat jendela kamar sehun seperti sedang di ketuk-ketuk dengan ratusan kacang polong. Ia terus menatap langit- langit kamarnya. Hatinya terasa seperti teremas entah kenapa? Ada suatu hal yang membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia terus memikirkan hal tersebut ketika suara petir menyambar dengan sangat keras yang membuat jendela dan pintu kamar sehun bergetar. Sehun dengan cepat bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berlari dengan cepat menurun anak tangga ia menuju pintu tengah rumahnya ia membuka kunci pintunya dengan tergesah-gesah tubuhnya keluar dari dalam rumah matanya terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu wajahnya sangat cemas dan kebingungan,ia berjalan menjauh dari pintu rumahnya hujan deras membasahi rambut sehun dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya ikut basah juga matanya terus mencari di sekelilingnya ketika ia berbalik badan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi tiba- tiba ia melihat seseorang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sedang duduk meringkuh tepat di samping pintu rumahnya ia berjalan perlahan mendekati orang itu.

Sehun memerintahkan agar luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit berteriak dan terdengar kasar.

Sehun berbaring di atas loteng kamarnya sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit sementara luhan duduk dengan kakinya yang di tekuk dan tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya.

Selama 6 hari ketika sang kakek di Pulau Jeju, Sehun hampir sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan luhan sama sekali, ia masih terlalu canggung dan sedikit takut pada luhan bahkan ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa luhan itu benar-benar ada. Ia tidak pernah menghiraukan keberadaan luhan selama 6 hari itu.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut mereka hingga membuat keadaan semakin sunyi dan membosankan sehun bangkit dari tidurnya seketika tangan kurusnya terayun lemas ke belakang dan di tangkap oleh tangan mungil luhan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, luhan masih menggengam erat tangan sehun lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya tubuh munggilnya menempel erat di tubuh kurus sehun, ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud luhan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, ia mendorong tubuh mungil sehun dengan kuat sehingga membuat pelukannya terlepas luhan terduduk jatuh sambil menatap sehun.

_"Sehun maaf! Aku terlalu bahagia dapat tinggal bersama mu dalam wujud ku seperti ini"_

_"Maaf jika kehadiran ku sangat telat dan membuat mu merasa tidak nyaman"_

_"Aku sangat ingin menjaga mu dan bersama mu setiap saat"_

Sehun terlihat acuh dan beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuh kurusnya terkapar di atas kasur ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, beberapa kali ia berguling dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri kasurnya. Matanya mulai terasa kantuk seperti ada gajah yang sedang berayun-ayun di bulu matanya sehingga membuat kelopak matanya terpejam.

Perlahan luhan mendekati sehun, ia terduduk di bawah kasur depat di samping tubuh sehun ia memandangi wajah sehun yang terlihat manis ketika tidur pulas.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mu dan aku akan selalu menyayangi mu. Selamat malam sehuna~"

Luhan tertidur di bawah kasur sehun dengan beralaskan lantai yang dingin, namun rasa dingin itu tidak cukup mempan untuk dapat di rasakan oleh luhan, tekstur kulitnya tidak seperti manusia melainkan seperti boneka barbie yang terbuat dari karet.

* * *

Luhan dimasukan ke sekolah yang sama dengan sehun oleh sang kakek, baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam sekolah sudah banyak sekali laki-laki yang menaruh perhatiannya kepada luhan. Entah apa yang mereka lihat dari seorang luhan dengan tubuhnya yang sangat kurus dan terlihat lebih kecil dari ku, wajahnya pun sangat kecil di tambah ketika tersenyum seperti seorang wanita. Dia terlihat seperti wanita itu ya lah sebabnya terlintas bayangan wajah luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis di benak sehun.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya sehingga mendahului luhan, ia tertinggal di belakang cukup jauh tiba-tiba segerombolan laki-laki berlarian papasan dengan sehun mereka saling mendahulukan satu sama lain dengan penuh semangat. Bola mata sehun mengikuti arah mereka berlari hingga tubuhnya ikut membalik ke belakang. Ia melihat seseorang berada di tengah lapangan itu dengan samar-samar ia mencoba memperjelas pandangannya dengan mengerutkan sedikit alisnya sehun melihat luhan sedang terdiam sambil melihat dengan tatapan innocent segerombolan laki-laki itu yang hanya berjarak 12 meter lagi dengan luhan. Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju luhan hingga ia dapat mendahului segerombolan anak laki-laki itu lalu menarik lengan kanan luhan sehingga membuat luhan tertarik kebelakang, ia membalikan tubuhnya dengan sedikit terserimpung namun ia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berlari mengikuti arah kemana sehun menarik lengannya.

Mereka berhenti di suatu gudang di dalam sekolahnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur sehun terkapar lemas di lantai dengan tubuh yang tersender di dinding. Luhan hanya memandangi sehun tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun.

Luhan mengeluarkan botol minum berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada sehun. Sehun langsung meneguk air mineral itu hingga tersisa setengah botol, lalu memberikannya lagi kepada luhan, tapi ia menyuruh sehun untuk menghabiskan air mineralnya dengan tersenyum manis. Sehun menatap wajah luhan dengan wajah yang lelah bercampur panik, ia pun mengambilnya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Luhan dapat mengikuti pelajaran di setiap mata pelajaran dengan baik bahkan ia mendapat nilai yang sangat memuaskan di sekolah nya, ia juga sangat pandai berolahraga terutama sepak bola ia sangat menggemari itu. Bahkan, ia sempat di pilih oleh sang pelatih untuk menjadi kapten di team nya namun luhan menolaknya karena jadwal latihan selalu bentrok dengan jadwal latihan basket sehun. Luhan hampir tidak pernah absen untuk hanya sekedar menonton sehun berlatih basket maka dari itu dia tidak ingin menyibukkan dirinya dengan menjadi kapten sepak bola di team nya yang setiap latihan harus datang lebih awal dan pulang lebih akhir dan waktu latihannya pun lebih lama.

Luhan selalu menonton sehun latihan basket di bangku penonton di sayap kanan sendirian ia selalu bersorak ketika sehun dapat memasukan bola basketnya ke dalam ring. Sehun suka tersipu malu karena luhan sangat berisik ketika bersorak juga ia malu terhadap pelatihnya nya yang suka melihatnya bersorak kegirangan meneriaki sehun.

Minggu depan adalah pertama kalinya luhan mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah di Seoul, luhan rutin berlatih hampir setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah terkadang 15 menit sebelum jam latihan berakhir luhan selalu minta izin pulang duluan dengan seribu alasan tapi si pelatih tidak pernah curiga pada luhan karena wajah luhan terlihat sangat innocent dan tidak telihat sedang berbohong sehingga membuatnya tidak pantas untuk melarangnya. Sebenarnya luhan tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan sengaja datang ke lapangan basket sekolah untuk melihat sehun berlatih.

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak dari sekolah ke rumahnya tidak begitu jauh namun terkadang sehun naik sepedah. Luhan tidak bisa mengendarai sepedah sehingga memaksa sehun untuk selalu memboncengi luhan. Luhan sangat ingin belajar naik sepedah hampir setiap hari ia selalu meminta sehun untuk mengajarinya namun sehun selalu bilang kalau dia sangat sibuk dan lelah.

Luhan tidak banyak mempunyai teman walaupun ia sangat terkenal di sekolahnya ia hanya memiliki 2 teman baik yaitu sehun dan minseok.

Suatu saat ketika luhan telah menunggu sehun di parkiran sepedah kebetulan Minseok lewat dan menghampirinya dengan mengendarai sepedah fixie hijau nya dengan modifan di sana-sini. Luhan meminta minseok untuk mengajarinya bersepedah.

Luhan masih tertatah-tatah ketika ingin mengayuh pedal sepedahnya, minseok membantu dengan menuntun sepedanya di sebelah kiri tubuh luhan, luhan masih sulit untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya beberapa kali ia tejatuh namun ia tetap berusaha dan bangkit lagi di bantu oleh minseok. Minseok adalah satu-satu teman terbaiknya di kelas juga minseok adalah kapten di team sepak bolanya.

Sehun terus memandangi aksi luhan dari kejauhan sambil duduk di atas sepedah fixie merahnya dengan kaki memadal pada tempat duduk batu di bawah pohon yang rindang. Luhan terjatuh dari sepeda beberapa kali dan membuat sehun sedikit tersenyum kecil, sehun ingin tergerak menolongnya ketika luhan terjatuh dan terbentur batu di lengan dan dengkulnya, namun tidak jadi karena sudah ada minseok yang membantunya juga sehun melihat luhan masih bisa tertawa dan tetap bersemangat seperti tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dari ujung jalan ke arah sehun, sehun hanya memandanginya untuk beberapa saat dengan ekspresi nya yang datar lalu menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan kepada siapa luhan melambai? Sehun mengayuh pedal sepedanya mendekati luhan dan minseok. Ia mengajak luhan untuk pulang namun ia menolak tawarannya, ia lebih memilih pulang bersama minseok. Sehun tidak begitu memperdulikan dan langsung mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah.

Wajah sehun tidak terlihat panik namun hatinya sangat panik matanya selalu melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 08:00 malam. Sehun mondar-mandir berjalan ke setiap sudut kamar hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dengan menaiki sepeda nya.

Di pertengahan jalan ia terhenti di trotoar matanya memandang ke trotoar seberangnya mata sipit sayunya melebar hingga ingin terhempas keluar dari tempatnya, ia langsung turun dari sepedanya dan meletakannya begitu saja di trotoar ia langsung menyeberang tanpa menunggu rambu penyeberang jalan menyala. Ia menarik ujung kerah belakang kemeja seorang pria yang mencoba mencium luhan, sehun menonjok wajahnya namun luhan menghalanginya tanpa sengaja tangannya terayun mengenai wajah mungil luhan.

Luhan terkapar lemas tidak sadarkan diri sontak sehun terkejut dan langsung mengangkat luhan lalu memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan berjalan pelan meminggir di sisi trotoar. Sehun membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan berkata pada sang sopir agar membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat namun ketika taxi akan melaju luhan tersadar, sehun terlihat bingung dan ia tidak tahu harus berlaku apa pada luhan? Mereka duduk saling berjauhan satu sama lain, luhan meminta sang sopir untuk mengarah berbalik untuk menuju ke arah rumah mereka. Sehun hanya terdiam dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela mobil dengan pandang kosong namun pikirannya terus memikirkan kejadian itu.

Sehun memberikan selembar uang pada sang sopir dan memintaanya untuk mengambil kembaliannya lalu ia beranjak keluar dari taxi sementara luhan sudah masuk duluan ke dalam rumah. Sehun berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat menyesal ketika masuk ke dalam rumah ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena ia tahu pasti luhan sudah berada di dalam kamarnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar tamu yang berada di lantai bawah.

* * *

Kesunyian malam merambat masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya, matanya tetap terjaga sembari memandang langit-langit kamar yang sangat gelap lampu sudah di matikan sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar tadi.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya terlihat luhan sedang tidur dengan lelap dengan keadaan lampu yang masih menyala terang. Sehun memandangi luhan dari ambang pintu tubuhnya membawanya masuk dan mendekati tubuh mungil luhan yang terbaring di atas kasur. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh tubuh luhan, ia mencari luka di sekitar lengan, dengkul, dan pipi sebelah kanannya yang ia pukul tadi namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya sehun pikir luhan mendapatkan luka dalam ia mengompres lengan, dengkul, dan pipi kanan luhan dengan kain secara perlahan ia tidak ingin membuat luhan terbangun karenanya. Sehun keluar dari kamar dan meredupkan lampunya lalu meninggalkan luhan yang tengh terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Anak kunci telah masuk ke dalam lubangnya ia yakin sehun telah keluar dari kamar. Luhan membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan kain yang menempel di sekitar dengkulnya.

_"Sehuna~ aku tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun berkali-kali kau pukul tubuh ku. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa sakit juga tidak akan menimbulkan bekas memar"_

_"Aku hanya boneka yang dapat hidup dengan satu organ di dalam tubuh, jantung ku dapat saja seketika berhenti berdetak"_

Sehun melempar bola dengan lemas matanya selalu melihat ke arah bangku penonton di sayap kiri sudah seminggu ini sehun tidak melihat luhan duduk di bangku itu. Sehun terduduk di pinggir garis lapangan basket sambil meringkukan kakinya dan meminum sebotol air mineral.

Luhan memandanginya dari balik pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang matanya terlihat kecewa ketika memandangi sehun tidak semangat dan terlihat lesu. Luhan selalu menunggunya hingga ia pulang dari latihan basket, sekitar 10 menit sebelum sehun pulang ke rumah luhan harus lebih dahulu sampai rumah ia tidak ingin sehun tau kalau sudah seminggu ini ia memandanginya dari balik pohon beringin itu.

"Jongin! Bisa kah nanti malam kita keluar ke lapangan basket dekat rumah mu?"

"Bisa saja gampang di atur, bagaimana kalau jam 8 malam?"

"Okai"

Sehun menyangkutkan ranselnya di sebelah pundaknya dengan tangan kanannya memegang bola basket ia berjalan sendirian menuju rumah, seminggu ini terasa sangat membosankan berjalan sendirian ke sekolah juga ke rumah apalagi sepedah fixie merahnya juga sudah hilang karena ketika malam kejadian itu sehun lupa untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Sehun bermain bola basket sendirian di lapangan basket dekat rumah jongin beberapa menit kemudian jongin datang dan bergabung bersama sehun mereka terlihat sangat senang bahkan mereka tertawa dengan sangat puas. Jongin mencoba merebut bolanya dari sehun namun sehun selalu dapat menghalanginya dengan teknik-teknik yang lincah dan membuat jongin kesal tapi itu membuat sehun terhibur.

Sehun meletakkan bolanya di belakang tubuhnya untuk menghalangi jongin mengambil bolanya jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan dadanya saling menempel ketika sehun mencoba berpaling dengan melangkahkan kaki kebelakang, kakinya tersandung oleh kaki hitam jongin dengan sedikit otot yang melekat di betisnya, sehun menarik kaos yang di kenakan jongin agar tidak terjatuh namun tubuh jongin sedang lemas ketika itu sehingga mereka terjatuh bersama-sama dan jongin menimpa tubuh kurus sehun, bola tergiling ke sudut lapangan.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain jaraknya hanya sekitar 15 centimeter, lengan kanan jongin menumpu di permukaan lapangan. Jongin mencoba bangkit dengan satu tangan nya namun sehun menekan pundak jongin, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan mata jongin terlihat seperti baso urat yang siap di makan sementara sehun tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

Air mata luhan mengalir ke ujung dagunya ia tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika melihat sehun dan jongin berciuman. Luhan sejak tadi menguntit sehun seharian ini ia tahu kalau sehun ada janji dengan jongin malam ini untuk kesini, luhan mengumpat di balik pohon yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnyaagar tidak telihat oleh mereka.

Luhan berlari menjauh dari lapangan basket itu arahnya tidak menentu ia hanya di tuntun oleh hati nya, retakan-retakan mulai terlihat di sekitar dadanya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya retakkan di tubuhnya semakin melebar.

Ia melewati taman dimana dulu mereka suka bermain bersama disana walaupun kenangan itu baru dua tahun berlalu namun tempat itu sangat berkesan bagi luhan karena disitu adalah tempat favorit luhan, tidak ada sama sekali anak laki-laki yang berumur 15 tahun bermain ayunan disana karena itu adalah taman bermain anak sd ia sangat senang ketika sehun mau mendorongkan ayunan yang di naiki olehnya.

Luhan terduduk lemas menyender di bangku taman. Tubuhnya tergeletak di bangku sementara kakinya tetap menginjak tanah matanya melihat ke arah langit, bulan purnama perlahan muncul awan-awan mulai tegeser menjauhi sinar bulan purnama karena hembusan angin.

Sehun meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi kepada jongin, ia sangat malu dan menjelaskan kalau perasaannya lagi benar-benar sangat kacau untungnya jongin memakluminya dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun dan memberi beberapa solusi padanya. Sehun berjalan dengan wajah lesu menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sang kakek membukakan pintu rumah dan teringat kalau tadi siang ada paket dari seseorang untuk sehun, si kakek mengambilnya di dalam lemari kaca yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan memberikannya kepada sehun.

Sehun memutar-mutar kotak itu dan beberapa kali ia menguncangkannya namun tidak ada suara yang di hasilkan, ia melihat terdapat nama pengirim di sisi kanan paket tersebut.

Sehun teringat kalau beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menelfon penerbit buku dari buku cerita dengan setting sebuah keluarga kerajaan barbie. Ia memesan buku terusan dari buku yang berjudul "THE HAPPINESS PALACE" tersebut sehun tidak pernah dengan benar ngucapkan kalimat itu karena bertuliskan bahasa inggris. Namun, sang penerbit bilang kalau bukunya sudah tidak terbit lagi karena sudah 6 tahun berlalu sehun memaksa agar sang penerbit harus mengirimkan buku terusannya kepada sehun, ia berani membayar berapa pun agar buku itu dapat ia baca.

Sehun terkejut ketika membaca buku cerita tersebut untuk ketiga kalinya namun kini usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun ia dapat memahami sepenuhnya isi ceritanya. Sehun meminta terusan buku tersebut bukan karena ia masih menyukai buku cerita anak kecil itu melainkan tokoh anak laki-laki itu mirip dengan luhan dan isi buku tersebut juga tidak banyak menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka di dunianya namun di dunia yang lain yaitu dunia manusia.

Mungkin saja sang penerbit terheran-heran karena ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan suara berat menelfonnya dan memaksa untuk mencetak 1 buah buku cerita anak sd itu.

Sehun membaca buku cerita tersebut hingga menjelang akhir halaman alis mulai mengerut hingga sampai halaman terakhir matanya terbuka dengan sangat lebar, ia menutup buku tersebut dan berlari keluar dari rumah entah jalan mana yang akan ia lewati wajahnya panik ia terus mencoba menghubungi luhan namun teleponnya tidak kunjung di angkat, sehun benar-benar bingung harus kemana? Saking kencangnya ia berlari hingga tidak terasa pipi sebelah kanannya terbeset ranting pohon kering yang masih menempel pada batangnya. Kakinya terus berlari seperti kijang hingga kakinya terasa lemas dan terhenti di sebuah taman dengan penuh keringat dan nafasnya tidak teratur ia memasuki taman itu karena angin berhembus masuk ke dalam taman tersebut ia teringat kenangannya bersama luhan di taman tersebut, seketika matanya dengan jeli mencari seseorang ia melihat seseorang di ujung matanya tergeletak lemas di bangku tanam. Sehun berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah.

* * *

Mulut sehun sedikit terbuka ketika melihat sesosok boneka berwujud laki-laki di depan matanya terbaring di atas bangku taman tersebut. Sehun terus melihat layar 5inc ponselnya ia terus menghubungi luhan sambil meletakannya ponselnya di telinga kirinya sementara matanya melihat boneka tersebut dengan detail ia mengenali pakaian yang di kenakan boneka laki-laki tersebut, ia melihat kelap-kelip lampu di balik celana bahan boneka tersebut ia merogoh kantung celana boneka tersebut ia tersadar ketika melihat lockscreen ponsel tersebut adalah fotonya yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah menempel pada lengan yang di letakan di atas meja. Bendungan airmatanya tak tertahan lagi dan mulai bercucuran ia mengangkat kepala luhan dan memangku kepalanya di kedua paha kurusnya, airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir sinar bulan purnama terlihat sangat terang membuat wajah luhan terlihat bersinar ketika menjadi boneka lagi. Sehun memegang erat tangan kanan luhan yang sudah memaku di atas dadanya ketika ia menggenggam erat tangan luhan, tangannya menempel di dada luhan ia merasa aneh dengan permukaan di bagian dada luhan terasa seperti ada cekungan yang cukup dalam. Sehun membuka satu kancing kemeja luhan ia terkejut melihat dada luhan penuh dengan retakan dan tepat di bagian jantungnya telah berlubang, sehun terus menangisi luhan hingga air matanya menetes tepat jatuh di dalam jantung luhan yang bercampurkan darah dari pipinya akibat besetan ranting itu. Mata sehun terpejam airmata bercampur darah menetes satu demi satu hingga memenuhi ruang di dalam rongga jantung luhan retakan di sekitar dadanya perlahan menghilang dan lubang di permukaan dadanya perlahan merapat, mata sehun masih terpejam rapat. Tiba-tiba luhan bangkit dari pangkuan sehun dengan cepat luhan mengambil nafas lewat mulut dalam-dalam, nafasnya tidak teratur.

Sehun menatap luhan dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut tubuhnya diam memaku saat melihat luhan dapat bangkit kembali. Kedua mata luhan membendung gumpalan air yang siap menetes, bola mata sehun terlihat sangat sedih baru kali ini luhan melihat matanya seperti itu.

Sehun merasakan dekapan hangat luhan memeluknya dengan erat, kulit mereka bersentuhan sehun tidak merasakan lagi kesatnya permukaan kulit luhan di permukaan kulit putih susunya. Permukaan kulit luhan kini terasa lembut dan kenyal seperti kulit manusia, Sehun mendorong luhan perlahan dan sedikit bergeser menjauh dari luhan dengan tatapan terus mengarah ke wajah luhan. Mata luhan kini terlihat sangat sedih tangannya terayun lemas di samping tubuhnya, sehun menatap wajah luhan dengan datar namun muncul keseriusan di wajahnya. Tangan kanan sehun menyentuh pipi luhan yang lembut dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya bola matanya bergerak dari ujung rambutnya hingga keujung dagunya.

Sehun mendekap erat tubuh mungil luhan, tanpa terasa airmatanya mulai mengalir deras terjatuh di pundak baju luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil merasakan dekapan erat tubuh kurus sehun, luhan membalas pelukannya tangannya mengait di pinggang sehun. Mereka terus berpelukan selama 5 menit pelukan sehun mulai terasa melemah hingga ia melepas pelukannya. Mata tajamnya tak henti memandangi wajah luhan, sehun mendekati wajah luhan perlahan hingga tidak ada jarak yang terhitung diantara mereka. Sehun mengecup lembut bibir mungil luhan yang mengkilap tangannya memegang dagu kecil luhan. Luhan mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang sehun, mata mereka terpejam cukup lama merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir merah tipis satu sama lain.

Sehun tersadar bibir tipis merah melumati bibir mungil merah luhan, ia berhenti dan melepaskan buai lembut bibir mungil luhan, kini wajah mereka berbalut warna merah merona. Sehun membuang pandangannya dari luhan kepalanya tertunduk.

_"Sehun aku mencintai mu"_

Suara luhan terdengar sangat indah di telinga sehun, ia tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pada luhan ia di buat grogi oleh kehadiran kata-kata itu, sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekali lagi.

Hati sehun terus berkata "aku juga mencintai mu" lewat detak-detakan jantungnya, tangan luhan mendempel di dada sehun sehingga ia dapat merasakan tidak karuannya detakan jantung sehun. Kini luhan tau apa yang ingin sehun kata kan, perasaan cinta mereka sama dalamnya.

_"Kehadiran mu sungguh membuat ku bahagia hanya saja aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata yang indah"_

_"Kini aku akan selalu mengungkapkan itu dengan ciuman yang lembut"_

_"Kini boneka yang hanya dapat hidup dengan satu organ tubuh telah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dengan organ tubuh yang lengkap"_

_~THE END~_

_review pls butuh saran dan masukkan c:_


End file.
